Cinderella
by ika.zordick
Summary: Hyukjae adalah seorang Cinderella tak sengaja yang menyukai adik tirinya. WonHyuk, KiHyuk, KiHyun BL


Di sinilah hari Lee Hyukjae di mulai. Di depan seorang Madame—mungkin begitulah Hyukjae menyebut seorang yang kini tengah duduk santai di atas sebuah sofa panjang—setengah berbaring. Gugup, tentu saja. Dia kira akan menghadapi wawancara tentang pekerjaannya dan tebak, dia hanya ingin menjadi pelayan rumah tangga dan ia harus di hadapkan dengan test wawancara.

Ini menggelikan.

Tapi Hyukjae tak bisa mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya. Keberaniannya seolah lenyap begitu saja, ditelan oleh ratu kegelapan setelah di kunyah sampai halus.

Ini ulah Donghae—sahabat berwajah ikannya yang mengatakan bahwa ada sebuah pekerjaan yang tak memerlukan banyak modal dan skill. Hingga ia terdampar di rumah mewah—kelewat mewah, rasanya seperti istana. Dengan harapan ia akan mendapatkan sedikit uang demi membeli sesuap nasi dan sebongkah berlian.

"Siapa namamu?" suaranya terdengar seperti memerintah. Tentu saja, Hyukjae kan bekerja di sini udah di jadikan pesuruh. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Takut takut salah bicara.

"Lee Hyukjae, Nyonya" Hyukjae mencoba berbicara santai. Tapi saking gugupnya ia nyaris berteriak. Membuat madame—di dalam pikirannya itu mengeriyit bingung. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia bangkit dari singgsananya—sofa santai panjangnya, dibantu oleh dua orang butler tampan yang Hyukjae rasa mirip seperti Sebastian di manga Kuroshitusuji.

Hyukjae pernah bermimpi untuk memiliki satu Sebastian, tapi sialnya si madame itu malah memiliki lima sekaligus. Hyukjae jadi iri.

"Kau gugup?" Tanya si madame. Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Oh Tuhan! Hyukjae cepat menjabat tangan itu. Dia merasa tersipu, rasanya tangan itu begitu lembut. Inikah rasanya tangan orang kaya—Hyukjae ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia berpikiran hal tidak penting. "Kenapa kau memegang tanganku?"

"ASTAGA!" Hyukjae kembali berteriak. "Aku pikir kau mengajakku berkenalan. Maafkan aku Nyonya! Aku tidak sengaja!"

Madame itu tergelak. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat ramah, berbeda dengan imagenya sebagai Nyonya besar rumah mewah ini yang tadi terlihat begitu angkuh bersantai dengan di suapi anggur oleh manusia manusia tampan disekitarnya. "Namaku Heechul Choi" dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia menepuk bahu Hyukjae kemudian. "Senang berkenalan denganmu Hyukjae"

Hyukjae tidak mengerti. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, banyak orang yang melamar pekerjaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Dia hanya tak menyangka mereka akan menggunakan pakaian yang terlihat begitu glamour—hampir menyaingi pakaian yang dikenakan Nyonya besar. Dan dia melihat dirinya sendiri, dia begitu lusuh, hanya bermodalkan celana jeans dan baju kaos tiga sikunya yang berwarna hijau. "Ah, i—iya" Hyukjae gugup kembali.

Dia jadi berpikir ulang. Benarkah ia tak salah ruangan. Jangan jangan dia sedang berada diruangan untuk merekrut seorang manager. Astaga! Dia sungguh salah kalau begitu. Dia hanya anak yatim piatu yang memiliki adik laki laki dan—

Dia tak berpendidikan.

"Anu Nyonya" dia mencoba memberanikan dirinya. Heechul kembali menoleh padanya. Sepertinya seorang yang sangat cantik yang umurnya tidak sinkorn dengan wajahnya itu cukup tertarik dengan Hyukjae. Pria bergummy smile itu cukup manis dan lucu. Dia bisa merasakan keramahannya hanya dengan menatap matanya.

"Ya?" Heechul juga suka tersenyum jadinya. Aura dari pria itu terlalu bersinar hingga membuatnya ikut ikutan merasa bahagia.

"Apakah aku salah masuk ruangan? Aku sedang ingin melamar menjadi pembantu rumah tangga dan sepertinya aku masuk ke ruangan mencari manager" dengan lagak sok tahunya. Hyukjae menyampaikan argumennya, dia juga nyengir soal dia mungkin salah ruangan.

Heechul tak bisa tak tertawa mendengar pernyataan polos itu. Dia mengisyaratkan seluruh ruangan itu untuk tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Kakinya yang beralaskan sandal rumah bergambar kucing berwarna pink menapak untuk menghampiri Hyukjae. "Kau tidak salah masuk ruangan, kita mungkin sangat berjodoh"

"A—aku tidak suka istri orang, Nyonya" Heechul kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban cepat Hyukjae yang terdengar lucu di telinganya.

"Lalu apa kau suka suamiku?"

"Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan tak mengenalnya. Aku tidak suka merebut milik orang lain" kembali Heechul tertawa. Kenapa menggoda pria itu begitu menyenangkan hatinya.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Du—dua puluh dua" Heechul manggut manggut dan bergumam bahwa itu angka yang bagus.

"Aku menerimamu bekerja di sini. Jalani test pemeriksaan kesehatan yang akan dilakukan oleh salah satu pelayanku. Jika kau sehat, kau harus mematuhi perintahku. Aku pastikan kau mendapatkan keuntungan yang setimpal. Baiklah, aku sudah mendapatkan orangnya, bisa kita sudahi pertemuan ini?"

CINDERELLA

.

.

Lee Hyukjae seorang Cinderella yang jatuh cinta kepada adik tirinya.

.

Hyukjae tak bisa jika tak gembira. Dia berjalan riang sepajang perjalanan rumah besar kediaman keluarga Choi kembali ke rumahnya. Ia menatap jam tangannya, sedikit memekik karena dia hampir terlambat menyiapkan makan malam untuk sang adik tercintanya.

Ya—dan dia sungguh benar benar terlambat.

"Kibum!" dia memanggil sang adik. Seorang pria yang berpakaian seragam sekolah menengah atas. Wajahnya tampan dengan aksesoris berupa hidung mancung, mata yang tajam serta bibir merah yang terkesan manis. Kulitnya putih dan tampak sempurna dengan perpaduan rambut hitam kelamnya. Hyukjae memang tak mirip dengan Kibum. Mereka bukan saudara sedarah. Ayah Hyukjae menikah dengan ibu Kibum dan keduanya meninggal setelah tiga tahun bersama. Tinggallah keduanya yang hidup layaknya saudara.

"Kemana saja kau?" Kibum tipe remaja yang tak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya dengan benar. Perwatakannya terkesan dingin dan acuh. Dia menyukai buku. Dia dewasa dan begitu peduli pada Hyukjae.

Oleh karenanya Hyukjae menyukainya.

Sangat menyukainya.

Bukan sebagai saudara tentu saja. Dia jatuh cinta pada Kibum sejak Kibum memasuki keluarga kecilnya yang terkesan sepi. Meski tak banyak perubahan yang berarti dari keluarganya dengan kedatangan Kibum. Remaja itu memang tak banyak bicara sedari kecil, berbeda dengan ibunya yang cerewet dan berceloteh tentang ini dan itu.

Kadang Hyukjae pikir, dialah yang merupakan anak dari ibunya Kibum. Mereka memiliki banyak kemiripan.

"Aku mencari pekerjaan" Kibum menghela nafas. Hyukjae terlalu keras kepala.

"Aku sudah mengatakan, akulah yang bekerja. Kau cukup di rumah dan buatkan makanan untukku" Inilah yang membuat Hyukjae tidak enak. Kibum itu adiknya, seharusnya Kibum yang bersekolah dengan benar tanpa harus memikirkan embel embel keuangan mereka. Mengingat Kibum juga siswa berprestasi yang menjalani semester akhir sekolahnya.

Hyukjae tidak terlalu menghiraukan Kibum. Dia memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, memasak sesuatu untuk Kibum. "Aku kakaknya. Aku yang harusnya menasihatimu tentang belajarlah yang benar dan biarkan aku mencari uang"

Kibum diam.

Hyukjae tahu bahwa Kibum sedang menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Adiknya itu, ia kenal luar dan dalam. "Kibum, hati kakakmu ini akan sangat terluka jika kau menyuruhku kembali bersantai di rumah. Aku ini kakakmu, aku walimu. Akulah yang mencari makan untukmu bukan sebaliknya. Berhentilah bekerja part time, aku baru menemukan pekerjaan dan kurasa itu akan cukup untuk makan dan biaya sekolahmu"

Kibum menghela nafas. Dia malas berdebat dengan Hyukjae. Dia sendiri juga kenal kakaknya itu luar dalam. Hyukjae itu ceroboh, dia pasti akan merepotkan orang orang di tempatnya bekerja nanti. Kibum saja cukup kerepotan dengan membereskan beberapa piring pecah akibat ulah Hyukjae. "Kau benar benar meremehkanku"—seolah mengerti pemikiran Kibum tentangnya. Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya. "Percayalah padaku kali ini! Izinkan aku bekerja. Yah yah yah yah" Kibum itu dewasa, dialah yang menjadi wali Hyukjae jika begini ceritanya.

"Ok, jika kau membuat masalah cepat telpon aku"

"Yes sir!"

Ika. Zordick

Tampan.

Itulah yang menjadi pendeskripsian umum untuk menggambarkan Choi Siwon. Pria itu melangkah dengan elegan menuju ruang makan yang ada di ujung koridor dengan para pelayan yang membungkuk dalam padanya. Langkahnya tegap dan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Khas pria terhormat yang memang lahir dan tumbuh di dalam keluarga terpandang.

Dua orang membukakan pintu padanya, mempersilahkannya duduk bersama dengan ke dua orang tuanya. Ada ayah dan ibunya yang terlihat menunggunya untuk makan. "Anakku memang sangat tampan" Heechul selalu memuji anaknya. Dia merasa Siwon adalah yang terbaik.

Leeteuk—sang ayah hanya tersenyum maklum. Terserah istrinya saja. Dia sangat tahu bahwa Heechul sedang merencanakan sesuatu terkait dengan anak semata wayang mereka itu.

Siwon duduk di kursinya. Leeteuk memulai makannya dan dilanjutkan oleh Heechul, setelahnya Siwon baru mulai memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Mereka hening sejenak, mencoba menikmati rasa makanan.

"Mama sudah memiliki calon yang pas untukmu"

Leeteuk terkekeh, ternyata benar apa yang di pikirkannya. Heechul pasti berulah lagi. "Ayolah mama, aku akan mencari lagi!" Siwon memelas. Mencoba meminta ibunya untuk besabar. Dia butuh waktu mencari calon menantu idaman ibunya. Ibunya terlalu memilih, dia yakin jika ibunya berkata "ya" maka ia sungguh akan menyukai orang itu. Dia hanya perlu membawa ke rumah seseorang yang sungguh kriteria ibunya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya, untuk apa di cari?"

Siwon melotot menatap ibunya. Leeteuk juga ikut ikutan menatap istrinya. Mengapa Heechul yang mencari dan mendapatkan toh yang menikah itu Siwon. "Dia anak yang manis" ujar Heechul. "Jadi kau mau ikut pilihan ibu atau masih mencari? Kau itu sudah dua puluh tujuh. Ayolah Siwon—ah! Kau mau menjadi tua Bangka seperti ayahmu baru menikah? Tidak tidak tidak" ibunya kembali berceloteh.

"Aku dan kau seumuran, Heechul" Leeteuk mengingatkan kalau mereka lahir di tahun yang sama. Heechul hanya menanggapinya dengan decakan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menikah dengannya" Bagi Siwon, kebahagiaan ibunya adalah nomor satu. Ibunya takkan mencelakakannya dengan memilihkan seseorang yang tidak benar untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Banyak kasus di luar sana berupa perceraian karena tidak pas memilih pasangan hidup. Siwon tak mau seperti itu.

Bagi Siwon. Lelaki itu di tinjau dari dua hal, pertama siapa ibunya dan siapa pasangan hidupnya. Dia lahir dari seorang Heechul adalah suatu kehormatan dan kepastian kemudian pasangan hidupnya adalah bagaimana caranya memilih. Jika seorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya memilih, itu adalah yang paling terbaik. Untuk apa dia berpikir soal hal konyol berbau cinta. Ia yakin akan bisa mencintai. Karena cinta adalah sesuatu yang terbiasa, mengerti dan cocok.

"Ah, anakku memang yang terbaik" Heechul bangkit dari kursinya, memutar dari belakang tubuh suaminya dan memeluk Siwon erat dari belakang. "Tapi kau jangan katakan padanya kalau kau dijodohkan dengannya olehku. Dia akan menjadi pelayanmu, pelayan super pribadi untukmu."

"Kau menjodohkan anak kita dengan pelayan?"

"Dia bebas HIV dan penyakit lainnya, Leeteuk. Dia juga perlu belajar bagaimana menjadi istri Siwon. Dengan menjadikannya pelayan, ia akan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Heechul mencoba menjelaskan. "Dan kau, Siwon. Kalau kau menyerangnya atau membuatnya menangis. Aku akan menghajarmu"

Siwon heran. Sekarang siapa yang anaknya. Pelayan yang akan menjadi istrinya ataukah dirinya.

"Kau sangat menyayanginya, mama" rajuk Siwon.

"Tentu, dia menantuku" Heechul selalu penuh keyakinan dalam memutuskan sesuatu. Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas.

"Jika dia tak cocok dengan seleramu, berterus teranglah Siwon. Jangan terlalu memaksakan kehendak ibumu" nasihat Leeteuk dengan senyum meneduhkannya.

Siwon mengangguk.

Ika. Zordick

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" Tanya Kibum ketika dia baru saja terbangun dan melihat kakaknya—Hyukjae sudah bersiap siap hendak keluar dari rumah kecil mereka.

Hyukjae mengangguk mantap. "Ini hari pertamaku. Aku harus datang sebelum jam enam" katanya dan Kibum kira Hyukjae sungguh bersungguh sungguh dengan pekerjaan barunya. Dia harus melihat perkembangannya.

"Jika kau lelah, cukup berhenti!" ucap Kibum. "Perlu ku antar? Aku akan mencuci mukaku dulu"

"Tidak Kibum! Kau akan membuang buang uang dengan mengantarku"

"Aku akan membeli mobil kalau begitu, suatu hari nanti" Kibum yakin dirinya akan jadi orang kaya. Dia hanya belum menentukan dia akan jadi apa setelah ini. Yang di pikirannya hanyalah menjadi seseorang yang memiliki uang yang banyak. Serta membahagiakan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae satu satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Setelah ibu dan ayah tirinya tewas.

"Aku pegang janjimu" Hyukjae menunjukkan jempolnya pada Kibum. Senyum cerianya membuat Kibum tersenyum tipis. Kibum menghampiri Hyukjae, memeluk tubuh kakaknya itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membuat Hyukjae membisu.

Tubuh Kibum hangat.

Selain itu sangat besar, mampu melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Hati hati di jalan" ucap Kibum. Kenapa dia yang jadinya memerah, Hyukjae selalu melakukan ini ketika Kibum akan pergi ke sekolah setiap harinya. Tapi ketika Kibum yang memeluknya jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Kibum"

Kibum hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan Hyukjae. "Jangan memelukku lagi!" Kibum melepas pelukannya. Memandang heran kakaknya itu. "Aku saja yang memelukmu" Hyukjae memeluk Kibum. Membuat Kibum terkekeh.

"Baiklah Hyukjae. Jika kau terus memelukku, kau takkan pergi kerja dan di pecat di hari pertamamu"

"Kau benar. Aku pergi! Sarapan dan susumu sudah ku letakkan di atas meja. Aku akan pulang sebelum sore" Hyukjae buru buru memakai sepatunya dan melesat keluar dari rumahnya bersama Kibum.

"Aku—" Kibum bergumam ketika Hyukjae sudah menutup kembali pintu rumah mereka. "Sedikit khawatir tentangmu Hyukjae. Lebih baik kau di rumah saja menungguku pulang". Tatapan mata itu menyendu. Kibum harus segera membersihkan dirinya, ia harus sekolah, mendapatkan nilai bagus, kemudian siangnya bekerja di beberapa titik part time untuk mendapatkan tambahan uang. Ia harus menyimpan uang yang banyak bukan hanya untuk rumah tangga, tapi untuk persiapan masa depannya juga.

Ika. Zordick

Hyukjae menelan ludah gugup. Dia heran kenapa dia tak di berikan seragam seperti yang lainnya saja. Dia jadi malu memakai hoodie di jam kerjanya. Kini dia berdiri di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Katanya sih, kamar anak pemilik rumah itu. Kamar Choi Siwon, putra tunggal dan penerus keluarga Choi.

Mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban.

Hyukjae mengentuk lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Apakah tuan muda yang akan di layaninya belum bangun? Tapi kan dia harus segera pergi bekerja.

Tapi, menurut kepala pelayan rumah, beliau selalu bangun pagi dan berdoa saat matahari belum terbit. Kenapa tidak ada jawaban?

Hyukjae mengetuk lagi. Masih hening.

Wajah Hyukjae memucat. Apa jangan jangan tuan mudanya itu terjatuh di kamar mandi dan terluka. Dia kemudian tak sadarkan diri? Astaga! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan

Hyukjae menggedor pintunya sebrutal mungkin. Menendang dan mendobraknya.

"Pintunya tidak di kunci" dan itulah jawaban dari dalam. Hyukjae cepat memutar knop pintu. Menemukan seorang pria dengan kemeja berwarna pink lembut membalut tubuhnya yang—

Kotak kotak.

Hyukjae hampir mimisan. Kenapa ada model di kamar ini.

Pria itu berbalik, menunjukkan wajah tampannya. Benar benar wajah khas orang kaya. Bersih dan terlihat mahal. "Kau hampir menghancurkan pintuku" suaranya berat. Bahkan lebih berat dari Kibum—sepertinya Hyukjae lupa kalau adiknya itu masih berada dalam masa puber sehingga masih belum bisa bersuara seperti lelaki dewasa seperti pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ma—maaf" Hyukjae buru buru menunduk. Dia membungkuk berkali kali.

Pria itu mendekat kepada Hyukjae. "Jadi kau Lee Hyukjae?" tanyanya. Hyukjae langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Kini wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan dada bidang sang pemuda. Astaga. Menggoda iman. Hyukjae tersenyum kaku.

"Aku Hyukjae"

Tangan pemuda itu terulur. Memberi Hyukjae sebuah dasi. "Apa ini cocok dengan kemejaku?" tanyanya. Dasi itu berwarna biru safir.

Hyukjae menatap pemuda itu, bergantian dengan dasinya. Dia menggeleng. "Kau punya pilihan dasi yang lain?" Hyukjae cukup terbiasa memilihkan dasi karena ibu Kibum memiliki selera yang buruk dahulu.

Berdecak kagum. Hyukjae iri dengan kekayaan milik keluarga Choi. Bahkan mereka memiliki banyak dasi berbagai warna dan corak. Dia jadi menginginkan satu ruangan khusus seperti lemari pakaian ini untuk Kibum. Kibum pasti akan menjadi sangat tampan dengan beraneka pilihan pakaian. Kibum itu tampan pasti semakin tampan. Hyukjae jadi tersenyum cerah.

"Ini keren" katanya.

Siwon menyetujui perkataan ibunya tentang Hyukjae. Lelaki itu terlihat bersinar dan lucu—

Dia menarik.

"Kau menginginkan pakaian pakaian ini?"

"Ah? Tidak tidak! Ini semua akan kebesaran untuk ukuranku. Kau punya tubuh yang bagus dan aku kurus kerempeng" jawabnya. Siwon tertawa. Hyukjae merasa dia sedang menyaksikan tawa dari seorang pangeran. Terlihat berkarisma dan penuh pencintraan.

"Kau benar. Kita bisa membeli pakaian untukmu nanti" Hyukjae merasa tuan mudanya sangat baik. Tapi dia tak ingin gajinya di potong hanya untuk beli baju.

"Nanti saja setelah aku menerima gaji pertamaku." Kata Hyukjae. Dia nyengir. "Kalau nanti aku membeli baju dan di potong dari gajiku aku tak bisa melihat semua kerja kerasku dalam satu waktu"

Siwon tak bisa melepas pandangannya pada Hyukjae. Dia menyukainya. Kepolosan Hyukjae mungkin itulah yang membuat ibunya memilihnya. Siwon memiliki segalanya, yang dia butuhkan adalah seseorang yang menatapnya seperti manusia dan berpikir dengan lebih sederhana. Hyukjae mengambil sebuah dasi—berwarna hitam dengan motif berwarna pink.

"Pilihanmu bagus" Siwon tulus dalam memuji Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum. "Pasangkan untukku! Kau pelayanku kan?"

Hyukjae berdehem. Ia malu juga harus memasangkan dasi orang tampan macam Siwon. Hyukjae bahkan bisa mencium bau mint dari nafas orang di hadapannya itu dan aroma maskulin dari jarak mereka yang intim. Hyukjae harus sedikit berjingkat untuk menaikkan kerah kemeja Siwon.

Sebentar dia merasa gugup —setelahnya dia berkonsentrasi penuh mengikat dasi itu serapi mungkin. Dia harus mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik. "Ngomong ngomong kau tahu namaku?" Hyukjae mendongak dan menemukan bola mata yang penuh dengan karisma itu menatapnya dalam. Mata mereka bertemu dan Hyukjae dapat menemukan dirinya sendiri di dalam iris hitam itu.

"Tu—tuan muda"

"Aku Choi Siwon, salam kenal Hyukjae" Hyukjae terkesima. Perpaduan aroma Siwon dan tatapan matanya membuatnya nyaman. Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, tuan Siwon"

Ika. Zordick

"Tuhan! Kau menakutiku!" Hyukjae tengah mengumpat. Dia tentu saja terkejut ketika Kibum bersidekap tepat di depannya ketika lampu rumahnya ia nyalakan.

"Ku rasa kau berjanji pulang sebelum sore" ucap Kibum. Hyukjae nyengir.

"Aku memecahkan vas bunga mahal milik Siwon" itu kenyataan. Dia memang sungguh sungguh memecahkan vas bunga itu. Dan Siwon malah tertawa melihat ulahnya. Dia bahkan tak di perbolehkan membersihkan serpihan serpihan hasil perbuatannya.

"Lalu kau di pecat?" Tanya Kibum, sedikit penasaran. Wajah Hyukjae terlalu cerah ketika pulang saat di pecat di hari pertamanya bekerja.

"Tidak." Siwon terlihat khawatir jikalau Hyukjae terluka. Hyukjae masih ingat wajah tampan itu. Belum lagi elusan di kepalanya. Rasanya baru pertama kali dia bertemu orang sebaik Siwon. "Siwon terlihat mengkhawatirkanku"

"Siwon? Siapa dia?" Hyukjae kini menatap Kibum. Sejak kapan Kibum begitu peduli. Biasanya adiknya itu tidak banyak bicara dan bertanya.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Dia anak boss tempatku bekerja" terang Hyujae. Membuahkan wajah tidak minat Kibum. "Kau menjengkelkan. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu!"

"Kau menyukainya?" itu pertanyaan yang sedikit aneh menurut Hyukjae. Dia berbalik, tidak jadi kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati Kibum yang kini menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Hyukjae tak mengerti, mengapa ia seperti seorang istri yang baru saja tertangkap selingkuh oleh suaminya.

"Aku tidak. Dia bossku!" ucap Hyukjae.

Kibum melangkahkan dirinya. Tepat berhadapan dengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae jadi teringat ketika Siwon yang berdiri di hadapannya ketika pagi. Adiknya itu tak lebih tinggi dari Siwon tapi masih lebih tinggi darinya. Tangan Kibum terlurur. Mengelus kepalanya dan tatapan Kibum terlihat penuh kasih.

Jantung Hyukjae berdetak tak karuan. Ia mengutuk perasaan apapun yang hinggap di hatinya untuk sang adik. "Kalau begitu selamat tidur. Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah." Kibum kemudian berjalan melewati Hyukjae begitu saja. Dan suara pintu tertutup terdengar setelahnya.

"Dia tampan. Demi Tuhan, aku pasti akan mati jika lebih lama dekat dengannya" bisik Hyukjae pada udara di sekitarnya.

Ika. Zordick

Terbiasa.

Hyukjae sudah sangat terbiasa dengan pekerjaannya menjadi calon istri Siwon—berkedok pelayan. Kini dia berdiri di depan pintu besar yang menjadi ruangan kerja Siwon. Dengan kotak kotak makanan yang di bawanya di tangannya. Siwon memang selalu makan makanan rumah dan dialah yang bertugas untuk membawakan pria itu makanan. Anehnya, Hyukjae juga di antarkan oleh supir pribadi Siwon.

Hyukjae agak terkejut dengan seorang wanita yang duduk di atas meja Siwon. Hyukjae mengeriyit, tentu saja tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah sekretaris Siwon tapi ia tak tahu Siwon berhubungan dekat dengan sang wanita. "Ah maaf, apa aku menganggu?"

"Tidak, masuklah Hyukjae! Kau bisa pergi Miss Hwang" Siwon buru buru bangkit. Ia menyambut Hyukjae.

"Jangan segan segan seperti itu! Aku akan menunggumu di luar. Miss Hwang sepertinya ingin menyuapimu" Hyukjae mencoba mengerti bahwa atasannya itu ingin bermesraan dengan sang wanita. Mereka sepertinya berpacaran. Hyukjae akan mencoba untuk menggoda Siwon sesekali dan menjadikan ini sebagai bahan gosipannya dengan Heechul. Setelah membersihkan kamar Siwon atau setelah mengantarkan makanan untuk Siwon, dia biasanya menemani Heechul untuk minum teh dan mengobrol.

"Kami tidak punya hubungan seperti itu" Siwon meluruskan perkaranya. Dia menganggap Hyukjae adalah calon istrinya karena selain tugas dari ibunya, ia juga menyukai pria yang selalu membuatnya melupakan hal hal serius dalam hidupnya. Dia segera menarik Hyukjae, mendudukkannya di salah satu sofa dan mendorong sang sekretaris untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Dia kemudian duduk di samping Hyukjae. "Aku tidak menyukainya seperti yang kau pikirkan"

Hyukjae mengangguk angguk mengerti. "Dia menyukaimu tapi kau menolaknya. Kau kejam sekali, Siwon" Hyukjae tertawa. Siwon tersenyum canggung. Dia memperhatikan wajah Hyukjae yang sedang menghidangkan makanan untuknya. Tangannya kemudian terjulur untuk memberikan sumpit pada Siwon.

"Terima kasih" ucap Siwon. Dia mengambil sebuah telur dadar gulung di salah satu kotak makanan. Mengunyahnya kemudian menelannya. "Hyukjae" panggilnya.

"Ya" Hyukjae menemani Siwon makan. Artinya dia harus makan juga—Siwon berbicara begitu ketika hari pertamanya mengantarkan makanan. Dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan dia menatap Siwon. Siwon suka setiap ekspresi yang di berikan oleh Hyukjae. Tangannya terulur mengelus rambut Hyukjae.

Disaat itu Hyukjae sadar.

Ada debaran kecil di dadanya. Seperti saat Kibum menyentuhnya.

Kenapa?

"Apa kau punya kekasih?"

"Tidak" Hyukjae tentu serius dengan jawabannya. "Tapi aku punya seseorang yang ku sukai"

Hening.

Tentu saja Siwon sedang patah hati sekarang. Dia baru saja di tolak sebelum mengutarakan maksud hatinya untuk menyukai Hyukjae. "Aku punya seorang adik laki laki. Dia sangat tampaaaaan, setampan kau. Aku berpikir alangkah berutungnya kau punya segalanya, seandainya dia bisa memiliki hidup sepertimu"

Tentu saja ia bisa memilikinya. "Aku bisa membantunya memilikinya" ujar Siwon. Dia rasa walaupun ini tidak benar. Dia harus merebut hati Hyukjae. Rasanya sakit ketika di tolak apa lagi harus patah hati.

"Benarkah?" Hyukjae berbinar mendengarnya. "Bagaimana caranya? Jika kau menyuruhku kerja yang giat, sepertinya butuh puluhan tahun lagi" gerutu Hyukjae.

Siwon tersenyum.

Dia menyentuh pipi Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae terdiam. "Menikahlah denganku! Semakin cepat maka semakin cepat juga kau membantunya memiliki kehidupan sepertiku"

Siwon sedang melakukan penawaran. Rasa tertarik yang berubah jadi suka dan kemudian dia mencintai setelahnya berubah menjadi kebutuhan untuk berada di sisi pria bergummy smile itu. Dia ingin memberikan segala yang ia miliki untuk Hyukjae dan Hyukjae harus memberikan hidupnya juga untuk Siwon. Itu pertukaran dengan pernikahan sebagai perjanjiannya.

"Kau sedang bercanda denganku?" Tanya Hyukjae. Dia tertawa canggung tapi Siwon masih serius dengan tatapannya. "Kurasa tidak ya. Kau menyukaiku?"

"Ya" jawab Siwon. Membuat Hyukjae tergagap. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon menjawab dengan begitu pasti.

"Ibumu pasti tidak setuju kau menyukai pelayan sepertiku. Sekretarismu lebih bagus untuk di sukai" ucap Hyukjae.

"Jika aku bisa memilih, aku akan memilih menyukai seorang artis atau anak pemilik perusahaan atau seorang dokter" Siwon terkekeh. "Aku menyukaimu. Untuk ibuku kau perlu khawatir, dia yang menyuruhku untuk menyukaimu"

Hening.

"Ini gila" bisik Hyukjae. "Siwon, aku memiliki orang yang ku sukai!" Hyukjae sejujurnya tidak ingin menolak. Dia memiliki ribuan hal baik jika menerima tawaran pria itu. Tapi dia tak boleh memanfaatkan Siwon. Siwon itu orang baik, bagaimana mungkin dia menerima tawaran menikah dan terus menyukai Kibum dan melakukan segalanya demi Kibum.

"Aku tahu. Bisakah kau mempertimbangkan untuk bersama denganku saja. Cinta itu sesuatu yang bisa berubah karena waktu."

"Aku sedikit khawatir dengan itu" Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Siwon jadi gemas sendiri. "Kibum, dia adikku. Dan aku menyukainya. Aku bersamamu untuk kemewahan hidupnya, bukankah itu seperti aku sedang memanfaatkanmu"

Siwon terdiam.

"Kau menyukai adikmu?"

"Aku dan dia tak sedarah. Ayah dan ibu kami menikah dan menjadikan kami saudara" Hyukjae menghela nafas. Kibum, apakah ia akan melihat Hyukjae sebagai pasangan atau hanya saudara, ia pun tak tahu.

"Apakah dia juga menyukaimu" membuat Hyukjae yang terdiam kali ini. Dia menatap Siwon. Tak percaya dengan kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Siwon selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menunggu. Menikah itu tak hanya soal cinta. Kau yang kehilangan dia sebagai pengisi hidupmu mungkin lebih menyakitkan dari pada aku kehilanganmu sebagai pengisi hidupku. Tapi pertimbangkanlah, aku tak sedang memisahkanmu dengannya atau memintamu tak mencintainya. Aku hanya berharap kau mencintaiku sedikit lebih banyak darinya. Aku ingin belajar mengerti dirimu juga, karena aku serius untuk menjadikanmu pasangan hidupku"

Ika. Zordick

Kibum pulang terlambat malam ini. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Hyukjae. Tidak biasanya lelaki itu pulang lebih awal. "Kau pulang larut?" sebenarnya sekedar basa basi. Hyukjae bahkan bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kibum.

Apakah dia harus memberi tahu tentang dirinya yang baru saja di lamar.

Ataukah tentang perasaannya yang sejujurnya?

Sedikit membingungkan juga.

"Ada apa?" Kibum membuka blazer sekolahnya. Mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae. Dia juga sangat lelah. Dia lembur hari ini, mengambil satu shift lebih dari biasanya—menggantikan rekan kerjanya.

"Apakah kau menyukaiku?" terlalu frontal sebenarnya. Sampai Kibum seolah tersedak ludahnya saking terkejutnya mendengarkan pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu" tidak ada adik yang tak menyukai kakaknya.

"Anu bukan itu maksudku" Hyukjae jadi bingung sendiri. Seandainya ia seperti Siwon sepertinya semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Keberaniannya hilang, rasanya sangat tidak enak menyatakan perasaan. Kibum terlihat bingung dengan maksud Hyukjae. "Aku akan menikah" bukankah ini terkesan kalau Hyukjae memilih menerima pernyataan cinta Siwon.

"Menikah? Apa maksudmu?" nada bicara Kibum naik. Hyukjae bahkan terlonjak dari sofa. Kibum bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku sudah kira kau tidak hanya bekerja. Kau berpacaran? Dengan siapa? Siwon?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku tidak berpacaran!"

"TERSERAH KAU SAJALAH, HYUKJAE!" Kibum terlihat sangat marah. Hyukjae baru sadar suara Kibum besar dan menyakitkan. "Lakukan semuanya sesukamu, kau tak pernah mendengarku lagi" Kibum itu tetaplah bocah. Dia masih belum cukup umur meskipun perwatakannya dewasa. Kenyataannya, dia tak mau kehilangan Hyukjae. Mendengar Hyukjae ingin menikah itu rasanya—

Menyakitkan.

BLAAAM—

Dan suara pintu kamar Kibum yang di tutup dengan penuh emosi oleh pemiliknya terdengar.

Ika. Zordick

Hari ini tak ada senyuman di wajah Hyukjae. Siwon yang jadinya uring uringan. Pemuda tampan itu bahkan sengaja menari dihadapan Hyukjae agar lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu kembali bersemangat. Hingga akhirnya—

"Aku libur kerja hari ini" Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa apaan itu? Kau membolos?"

Siwon mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Hyukjae. "Dasar pemalas. Pergilah kerja!" Hyukjae merasa Siwon itu tidak adil jika harus menjadi orang kaya tanpa bekerja.

"Aku bossnya, aku bisa menjadikan hari ini menjadi hari libur local untuk perusahaanku" Siwon benar juga. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau bahkan mengikat simpul dasiku" Siwon bersyukur Hyukjae tak mencekik lehernya.

"Kibum sepertinya marah padaku"

"Karena apa?" Siwon rasa ia perlu tahu jawaban Kibum untuk perasaan Hyukjae. "Apa karena kau menyatakan cintamu padanya? Atau karena kau akan menikah?" dia akan mendapatkan jawaban hatinya juga.

"Karena menikah denganmu"

Hening—

Siwon sepertinya sungguh akan patah hati. Adik Hyukjae yang bertitle siswa itu sepertinya cukup tangguh untuk dikalahkan. Jika dia marah karena Hyukjae harus menikah, bukankah itu artinya ia cemburu?

"Siwon" Siwon menoleh ketika Hyukjae memanggilnya. Mencoba memberikan sebuah senyuman yang meneduhkan. Hyukjae ikut tersenyum, mata itu berbeda. Siwon memandangnya dengan cara yang tidak sama. Jika boleh membandingkan, dia lebih nyaman dengan tatapan Siwon tapi lebih berdebar karena Kibum. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Siwon mengenggam tangan Hyukjae. "Aku ingin egois dengan memaksamu untuk melepaskannya dan tetap menikah denganku. Tapi karena ini tentang kebahagiaanmu, bagaimana jika kalau kau mengejarnya, kau punya harapan. Dia mungkin punya perasaan yang sama denganmu"

"Bagaimana jika tidak?"

Siwon tak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan ini. Apakah ia harus dengan lugas menyatakan bahwa Hyukjae harus menikahinya. Hyukjae tak punya pilihan lain. "Sejujurnya, aku ingin menikahimu" Siwon terdiam menyelami manik hitam Hyukjae. "Tapi aku sungguh menyukai Kibum sampai aku buta kalau pilihan menikahimu adalah sesuatu yang benar. Apakah aku gila?"

"Tidak. Cinta memang membutakan seseorang. Itu juga yang membutakanku untuk memaksamu"

Hyukjae tertawa tapi air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Aku tahu dia akan menolakku. Aku sangat tahu. Jadi biarkan dia memelukku dan mengucapkan bahwa dia melepasku untukmu"

Siwon membawa Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan lelaki itu menangis keras di dadanya. "Agar kau tahu, aku tidak pernah mempertanyakan hatimu. Karena aku tahu pada akhirnya hati itu akan berlabuh padaku. Aku hanya perlu sedikit bersabar. Jadi jangan pikirkan bagianku, selesaikan ganjalan di hatimu. Bukankah itu artinya mencintainya?"

Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya. Arti mencintai?

Apa artinya?

Apakah berkorban? Tidak—Siwon tidak sedang melakukan pengorbanan.

Bertahan? Siwon juga tidak sedang bertahan untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Dia siap melepaskan.

Lalu apa?

Bersabar? Siwon bersabar untuk hati Hyukjae. Bukan itu makna cinta yang sedang ia maksudkan.

Cinta yang sedang di maksudkan Siwon, apakah tentang kebajikan hatinya untuk menerima?

Cinta yang sedang di rasakan Siwon adalah suatu pelajaran. Dia belajar jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae dan dia juga harus membiarkan Hyukjae belajar untuk mencintainya. Bagi Hyukjae, menikah itu juga bukan harus pada seseorang yang ia cintai. Cukup pada seseorang yang berkomitmen, bertanggungjawab dan siap belajar. Menikah dengan bermodalkan cinta takkan bertahan.

Karena cinta, akan berubah.

Ika. Zordick

Hyukjae mungkin akan menghajarnya. Jika pria manis itu tahu apa yang tengah di lakukan Siwon sekarang. Pria karismatik itu merapikan jasnya ketika melihat seorang remaja menengah atas bersurai hitam yang terkesan fresh dan tampan. Siwon mengakuinya. Pemuda itu lebih muda dan terlihat segar. Pantas saja Hyukjae menyukainya. Lawan yang seimbang.

"Apakah kau Kibum?"

"Ya" dan remaja itu terkesan dingin. Pesona tersendiri. "Kau Siwon?"

Siwon tersenyum. "Ya, aku Siwon" berkelas. Membuat Kibum merasa sangat kesal. Jadi ini pacar kakaknya. Hyukjae pintar mencari pemuda untuk di pacari. Terlihat tampan dan seperti punya kelainan kepribadian. Dia terlalu sempurna hingga terkesan menakutkan.

"Kau terlihat seperti pria yang berkelas"

Siwon menegakkan duduknya. "Tidak juga" remaja itu mengintimidasinya. "Jadi apakah kau menyukai Hyukjae?"

"Apakah ada adik yang tidak menyukai kakaknya?" itu pertanyaan yang di jawab dengan pertanyaan. Siwon merasa pertanyaan itu memang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau melarangnya menikah?"

Kibum yang kini menegakkan duduknya. Pria di hadapannya ini lebih menyebalkan dari yang ia kira. "Kau boleh pesan apa yang kau suka, aku akan bayar"

"Tidak perlu. Aku punya uang hanya untuk mentraktir pacar kakakku" Kibum menjawab dingin. "Aku tidak suka denganmu"

Siwon merasa Hyukjae dan Kibum itu sama. Mereka sama sama jujur. "Hyukjae menyukaimu"

Kibum mengeram. Tentu saja kakaknya menyukainya. Kalau tidak—

"Kita sedang berbicara sebagai sesama pria saat ini. Aku sungguh sungguh menginginkan Hyukjae menjadi pendamping hidupku. Mencintainya dan menerimanya sampai kami di pisahkan oleh maut"

"Kau pintar memilih kata" Kibum menghela nafas. "Aku juga menyukainya sebagai konteks seorang pria. Lalu kau mau apa?"

Siwon terdiam. Dia kalah telak. "Kalau begitu katakan padanya tentang perasaanmu, jangan membuatnya bingung seperti ini."

"Dia cinta pertamaku" Kibum berbicara lagi. "Tapi cintaku berubah. Secepat aku menyadari bahwa kami adalah saudara. Ketika ibuku dan ayahnya mengucapkan sumpah setia, aku bersumpah untuk menerimanya menjadi kakakku. Begitulah caraku mencintainya"

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak menikahinya"

"Aku pria berambisi. Aku akan sukses lalu memilih menikah. Dan aku tak pernah berpikir aku akan menikahi Hyukjae. Karena dia adalah orang yang ingin kubahagiakan, bukan orang yang ingin kubawa bersama untuk mencapai kesuksesanku" Siwon tersenyum ketika melihat remaja pria itu menerawang. "Aku mungkin terdengar seperti orang tua. Tapi cinta itu, bukan tentang seseorang yang selalu menemaniku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku menikahinya?"

"Bukankah alasannya simple. Aku bahkan tidak mengizinkan ibuku menikah dengan ayahnya sebelum aku mengenal." Kibum menghela nafas. "Aku tidak menyangka Hyukjae menyukaiku dalam konteks itu, tapi setelah melihatmu kurasa dia akan dengan cepat melupakanku"

Siwon rasanya mengerti sekarang. Kibum hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai satu satunya keluarga Hyukjae. "Kau pria baik. Kurasa itu alas an yang tepat aku memberikan restuku"

"Terima kasih, tapi bisakah aku meminta tolong satu hal padamu?"

Kibum menyipitkan matanya. "Bisakah kau memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa kau melepasnya untukku"

"Kau banyak meminta"

"Kudengar kau ulang tahun dalam waktu dekat. Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah notebook sebagai hadiah. Aku tahu kau pasti akan banyak membutuhkannya"

"Deal!" tidak susah mendapatkan kata sepakat dari remaja yang terlalu banyak memikirkan masa depan.

Ika. Zordick

Kibum menenteng tasnya, melihat ke arah langit. Mendung.

Angin berhembus, terasa amat dingin. Sejujurnya Kibum suka cuaca seperti ini meski akhirnya dia akan mengutuk dingin dan pakaiannya yang basah. Dia melirik pada Kyuhyun—temannya yang cukup popular yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya, di depan pintu masuk dan keluar gedung sekolah mereka. Sama sepertinya, menatap langit dan merasakan semilir angin.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Menjadi melankolis?" Kyuhyun itu bermulut kasar tapi di sukai oleh semua orang di sekolah mereka. Apa karena wajahnya dan latar belakang keluarganya. Kibum sebenarnya hanya perlu sedikit bercermin. Dia juga cukup populer asalkan tidak memonotonkan hidupnya di sekitaran perpustakaan dan buku.

Kibum mengacuhkannya. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali menatap langit. Dia sudah biasa di acuhkan Kibum. Dia bersumpah jika Kibum tidak mengacuhkannya sekali saja, dia akan membuang harga dirinya untuk mengejar cinta lelaki tak peka itu. "Kau bawa payung?" Kyuhyun menoleh cepat. Menatap tak percaya Kibum yang kini berbicara padanya.

"Ti—tidak"

"Kurasa kau tidak akan masuk sekolah besok. Kau kan lemah" brengsek! Kibum sekarang sedang membalasnya. Menyalahgunakan kelemahannya—Kyuhyun seorang penyakitan.

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menendang Kibum. Sekuat tenaganya. Agar Kibum sadar bahwa—

Kyuhyun suka Kibum. Mengaguminya sebagai seseorang yang selalu menang. Kyuhyun kalah berkali kali dari Kibum, kesal dengan lemahnya dan bodohnya dirinya kemudian jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta dari pria yang tetap rendah hati memandangnya sebagai rival meski ia tak pernah menang. "Kyuhyun, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kyuhyun bahkan tak menyangka Kibumlah yang menyatakan perasaan terlebih dahulu. Mulut Kyuhyun menganga tak percaya. "Ku kira kau anak baik yang tak suka pacaran" Kyuhyun berpikir kalau dia sangat senang. Ia ingin segera mengucapkan ya.

"Ku rasa aku perlu seseorang yang bisa menjadi motivasiku untuk mencapai kesuksesanku. Orang yang tepat itu sepertinya hanya kau. Jadi mau menjadi kekasihku?" Kibum tersenyum. Sangat tampan, sampai Kyuhyun rasa asmanya kumat mendadak. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan jantungnya sudah akan meledak.

"Kurasa aku harus menerima, karena aku butuh cinta yang membangun"

Cinta itu kekuatan untuk tumbuh dan menjadi kuat. Cinta itu media motivasi bagi Kibum untuk mencapai puncak. Ia dan Kyuhyun saling membutuhkan. Cinta itu adalah cara untuk memperlakukan rival menjadi orang yang paling berharga untuk menuju masa depan. Ia tak boleh kalah dari Kyuhyun begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, mereka akan saling menguntungkan karena cinta.

Cinta mereka tak ingin saling mengalah. "Dan Kibum, selamat ulang tahun"

Ika. Zordick

Disambut dengan sorakan selamat ulang tahun. Sebuah kue sederhana dengan lilin di atasnya. "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KIBUM!" teriak Hyukjae. Dengan terompet di tangannya dan beberapa balon di lantai.

Kibum tersenyum maklum. Saudaranya itu pikir ia masih kecil hingga butuh balon dan ini semua. "Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Kibum out of topic.

Hyukjae memajukan mulutnya. Menatap rishi pada Kibum yang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Kibum membungkuk di depan kuenya, memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan doa sederhana. Tentang kesuksesannya dan kebahagian Hyukjae. Dia meniup lilinnya dan Hyukjae terpekik sambil bertepuk.

"Hari ini kau bertambah tua Kibum" sorak Hyukjae.

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Hyukjae. "Aku bertambah dewasa dan kau semakin tua. Seberusaha apapun aku, yang tak bisa ku lampaui darimu hanya umurmu Hyukjae"

Sebuah pelukan hangat menyelimuti tubuh kurus Hyukjae. Jantung pemuda itu berpacu dengan cepat. "Aku sudah berpikir, rasanya kau sudah sangat tua. Kau butuh pendamping hidup" Hyukjae mencoba melepas pelukannya. Menolak mendengar kelanjutan celotehan Kibum.

"Kibum, lepaskan! Kita akan bicarakan itu nanti"

"Menikahlah Hyukjae" dan terlambat. Kibum sudah mengucapkannya dengan tangan kekarnya yang sudah mengunci pergerakan Hyukjae dalam pelukannya. Hati Hyukjae sakit, di balik itu semua ia merasa lega. Kibum melepasnya. Memberikan kepastian tentang cinta bukan harapan semu tentang memiliki cinta yang tak mungkin diantara mereka.

Hyukjae menangis. Terisak seperti bocah. "Aku merelakanmu. Menikahlah!" pelukan hangat itu mengendur. Kibum menghapus air mata Hyukjae dengan jemarinya. Kakaknya itu benar benar seperti bocah. "Jika kau menimbulkan masalah dan dia menyakitimu, hubungi aku! Aku akan membereskan segalanya" dengan senyuman. Kibum melepaskan cinta pertamanya.

Hyukjae menahan lengan Kibum ketika remaja itu hendak pergi. "Aku ada janji. Aku akan mentraktir kekasihku hari ini. Jangan membuatku tidak laku karena harus bersama denganmu ketika ulang tahunku"

"Kau sudah sangat dewasa" Hyukjae mengelus kepala Kibum. "Kau sudah punya kekasih, kau harus memperkenalkannya padaku"

Kibum mengangguk. "Pasti. Dia seseorang yang sangat cocok denganku"

Kibum keluar dari rumah mereka. Angin masih bertiup namun hujan masih enggan untuk turun. Dia menangis bersamaan dengan hujan rintik rintik yang makin lama semakin deras. Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, memayungi diri mereka bersama dan memeluk Kibum. Suara tangis itu teredam karena hujan.

 _Hujan rintik rintik yang mulai turun, aku menutup layar kisah ini._

 _Bagai menurunkan layar warna perak, itulah cinta pertama diriku._

 _Ku selalu menunggu di jalan yang kedua, ingin kupanggil namunku tak bisa._

Bagi Kibum cinta itu adalah memberi kesempatan. Ya kesempatan pada orang yang ia cintai untuk bersama seseorang yang lebih baik. Dan bagi Kyuhyun, cinta itu adalah bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Ketika sedih, senang, duka bahkan patah hati.

Ika. Zordick

Hyukjae berlari menembus hujan. Berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan kediaman keluarga Choi. Siwon belum pulang kerja, kenapa ia harus ke rumah ini?

Tapi—

Siwon adalah seseorang yang tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Dia memayungi Hyukjae. Membiarkan tubuh Hyukjae di tuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kau basah kuyup, kau akan demam" ujar Siwon.

Hyukjae memeluk Siwon. Membuat Siwon balas memeluknya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut basah Hyukjae. "Dia melepasku Siwon" terisak dan kemudian meraung.

Cinta bagi Hyukjae itu adalah sebuah kejujuran untuk mengungkapkan kesedihan, kebahagiaan dan pengaduan. Siwon tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukannya dan meyakinkan bahwa ia ada untuk Hyukjae.

Cinta itu tidak sesederhana itu. Karena semua orang punya emosi dan ambisi yang berbeda. Oleh karenanya cinta tak punya hakikat yang spesifik. Tapi bagi Siwon cinta itu sederhana, cinta itu hanya tentang berbagi dan menerima. Ketika Hyukjae yang berbagi keceriaan padanya dan ketika dirinya memberi Hyukjae kenyamanan.

Cinta itu akan indah, pada saat, dengan orang dan untuk tujuan yang tepat.

END

Happy birthday my Kibum

Kenapa ane menulis ini ?

Padahal tidak pernah sekalipun membuat Siwon menjadi cast utama. Karena mimpi wakakakaka

Dan karena ane kebelet pengen nikah.


End file.
